TNG: Glee
by Chelly Faberry
Summary: 15 years after Finn has died...the New Directions come by along with their children.
1. Chapter 1: 15 years since you been gone

SCENE 1: High school reunion

[SETTING: 10 YEARS LATER...THEY MEET IN THE CHOIR ROOM IN PREPARATION OF THE HIGH SCHOOL REUNION]

(Rachel brings Ryliee, AJ, Natasha and Barbara along)

Ryliee: Mom do we have to go, its going to be boring

AJ: you're boring

Natasha: its a shame daddy won't be there

Barbara: it could be fun

AJ: Us two go to this school for four years of our life, in no possible way this will be "fun"

Ryliee: yeah its gonna be like so dead like Finn

Natasha: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY DADDY?

AJ: ARE YOU DEAF SHE SAID FINN IS SO DEAD

Ryliee: YEAH, MOM KEPT YOU BECAUSE SHE FELT SORRY THAT SUCH AN IDIOT WAS YOUR "DADDY"

Natasha: *mumbles* not like your dad visits you…

AJ: WHAT DID YOU SAY

Ryliee: OUR DADDY WILL SEE US AT THIS REUNION, UNLIKE YOUR DADDY WHO YOU'LL NEVER SEE AGAIN

Natasha: *tear falls down*

Rachel: What's going on here? Natasha what's wrong why are we crying?

Natasha: *looks at AJ and Ryliee*

AJ and Ryliee: *give her a death glare*

Natasha: Nothing

Rachel: You miss your dad right?

Natasha: Yeah, i wish he was here

AJ: *mumbles* glad that he isn't

Rachel: AJ can we learn to be sympathetic please

AJ: yes i'm sorry

Rachel: *looks at Natasha* I do too *dries Natasha's tears* But we are going to be strong ok and push forward ok

Natasha: Ok

Barbara: Is my daddy coming?

Rachel: No honey, hes not.. You will all behave for me and enjoy company ok

All the kids: Ok

ON OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING

Jake: *on phone with Bree* Hey can I please take Abigail to this reunion?

Bree: *phone* No I don't want you guys to hang out after the restaurant incident

*flashback*

*Jake and Abigail are sat in a restaurant eating lunch together*

Jake: Abigail… can you eat your lunch please

Abigail: I don't like this

Jake: Its your favorite

Abigail: its not

Jake: It is… last time we went out it was

Abigail: When was that? When I was nine?

Jake: Abigail calm down and eat please

Abigail: NO DAD

Jake: Abi please

Abigail: Its Abigail, not Abi, you can't call me Abi, Only my mom and friends

Jake: Fine, just eat

Abigail: NO *Smashes a plate*

Jake: HEY, LEARN SOME RESPECT

Abigail: *tears off the tablecloth*

Waiter: she needs to pay

Jake: she will

Waiter: Till then you're both banned

*back to normal*

Jake: *starts to laugh*

Bree: It wasn't funny...I still haven't paid for that...

Jake: I brought Seth...come on I want both my kids here…

Bree: NO *hangs up*

Jake: Obviously she never heard of goodbye… *puts phone up*

IN THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT, A CAR WITH SAVANNAH AND RYDER

Ryder: *puts hand on Savannah's shoulder* We can try right now…

Savannah: Ryder Daniel Lynn we are in the parking lot of our old high school...wait till we go back to the motel…

Ryder: You're right…

Savannah: I know we've been trying..but idk…

Ryder: idk what?

Savannah: *looks sad* I'm scared.

Ryder: We've tried IVF twice and we keep trying ourselves...want to see a doctor while we're here?

Savannah: *nods*

*Anna, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Beth, Cherry and Max on the bleaches on the football field*

Quinn: So this day will be awkward

Anna: why because Finn dated, you, Rachel and Me

Quinn: Yeah

Anna: Look, its gonna be fine

Sam: In the meantime, who wants to play football

Anna: Sam, Really?  
Sam:Oh come on keeps the kids running

Puck: Me and Max will

Sam: Ok *runs onto the field with Max and Puck*

Anna: Cherry, are you gonna play

Cherry: I don't play

Anna: You do at home

Cherry: Mom

Anna: Hey don't be ashamed about being different

Beth: you play?

Cherry: No

Anna: She does

Beth: what are you a guy?

Quinn: Um Beth… no thank you

Beth: its bad enough she has the name of a fruit

Anna: um… your mom and i used to bake cherry pies and Sam liked cherries so thats how she got her name

Cherry: Mom, i demand a name change

Anna: Demand overruled

Beth: so my cousin, likes to play guy games and has the name of a fruit

Anna: so?

Beth: come on cherry, i'll teach you how to be a girl

*Beth and cherry go onto the field and Beth teaches Cherry how to cheer*

Quinn: Hey have you heard from Savannah?

Anna: Yeah, we meet up quite a lot and the problem is that she keeps trying for a kid and well she hasn't gotten pregnant yet

Quinn: Oh that's terrible

Anna: she keeps trying

Quinn: is she coming today?

Anna: Yes

Quinn: thats cool

AT THE LIMA BEAN WITH AYANNA AND HER MOTHER PARIS

Ayanna: *sitting on a seat at the table near the counter working on something*

Paris: Hey baby I'm going to be a little late then I thought *kisses her head*

Ayanna: Again?

Paris: Yeah Matthew didn't show up yet again…

Ayanna: Ok

Paris: I have to drop off a bunch of orders at WMHS.

Ayanna: My new school you mean?

Paris: Yeah, I won't be long

Ayanna: Ok :)

WMHS WITH AJ AND RYLIEE TALKING AMONGST THEMSELVES BY A FEW LOCKERS

AJ: Why couldn't mom stick with dad, then we would be happier

Ryliee: because mom can't keep a damn boy to save her life

AJ: Because she can't keep her mouth shut, her singing drove them away

Ryliee: You have her nose though

AJ: You have dads skin tone

Ryliee: whatever, i can play guitar

AJ: I can sing better than you so you need to back up Taylor not so Swift

Ryliee: ha ha ha you think your so funny when you just need to come out the closet

Paris: *walks into the school with a bunch of coffee, she walks by AJ & Ryliee*

AJ: Shut up , you're more likely to have a teen pregnancy and you'll date a guy as dumb as Finn Hudson

Paris: *stops to listen*

Ryliee: You're dumber than Finn

AJ: Well Natasha is probably smarter than you because if it was up to me and Finn then her name would be drizzle

Paris: *hides behind lockers and thinks: Why are they talking about Finn?*

Ryliee: Finn shouldn't ever have dated mom because after Natasha was born he ran away to college

Paris: *thinks: What….*

AJ: He probably cheated on mom while he was there

Ryliee: Doubt it, does he even know how to cheat or what cheating is?

Paris: *He was with someone?*

AJ: Why are we even at this dumb reunion?

Ryliee: Because mom wants to mourn the loss of her ex stupid boyfriend thats why dumbo

AJ: Dumbo? seriously? you have the huge ears like dad, idiot… Finn's dumbness rubbed off on you

Paris: *starts to cry and hurries and drops off the coffee in the choir room, Mr. Schue says thanks and noticed that she's crying, but before he can ask what's wrong, Paris runs off*

Ryliee: Oh really, fight me dumb ass *shoves him*

AJ: *pulls her hair and slams her into the lockers*

Rachel: GUYS COME ON

Ryliee: MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM

Rachel: WHAT

Ryliee: AJ attacked me out of nowhere again, he picked a fight with me and i told him that fighting is not what you want and he said that he doesn't care and started beating me up

Rachel: Guys stop it and come here

AJ: *walks over* She shoved me first

Ryliee: *Walks over* Your such a liar

Natasha: STOP IT, DADDY WOULD HATE IT IF HE SAW YOU TWO FIGHTING

Ryliee: LIKE WE HATE YOU, YOU MEAN *covers her mouth when she realised that Rachel heard it*

Rachel: Ryliee Bernadette Puckerman! We will discuss this later until then choir room now!

AJ: Not so mommy's perfect princess now are we

Rachel: *rolls eyes* I had to have Puck's kids.

Ryliee: Dad was WAY better than Finn at least we don't whine like Natasha

Rachel: *angry* Ryliee get into this choir room now and then afterwards you're in BIG trouble!

Savannah: *walks in* Rachel this is what you get for having Puck's kids…

Ryliee: *ignores Savannah* Mommy, i'm really sorry that i was mean to Natasha and Finn , i love them really… But mommy i mostly love you because you're my Ryliee's perfect Queen… I love you Mommy

Savannah: She said what?!

Rachel: Nothing Sav...anyway nice try Ryliee get in there.

Ryliee: But i'm your perfect princess

AJ: uggghh I think i'm gonna barf from all the sweet talk

Rachel: Choir room guys come on… *walks in choir room*

Savannah and Ryder: *walks in choir room*

Aj, Ryliee, Natasha and Barbara: *walk in*

Mr. Schue: Rachel hi!

Rachel: Hi

AJ: oh its the teacher with the cute vests

Ryliee: he is a freak AJ

Mr. Schue: *looks weird*

Savannah: hey daddy!

AJ: Oh the girl who insults dad is his daughter, oh hallelujah

Ryliee: She's a freak too

Savannah: Oh honey you wish you looked like this *flips hair like Barbie*

Ryliee: OMG YEAH I TOTALLY WISH I WAS PLASTIC AND LOOKED FAKE AND HAD LITTLE KIDS PLAY WITH MY CLOTHES AND THE 1 MILLION KIDS.

Savannah: I would say something back, but I like my life soooo…*goes sit next to Anna and whispers* I feel bad for Rachel…

Rachel: RYLIEE, sit down right now

Ryliee: WHY

Anna: You just wait till your dad gets in to find out what your saying

Savannah: *whispers to Anna quietly* she put down Finn...

Anna: Did she now… Ryliee, your dad is going to really come down on you little girl

Ryliee: LIKE DADDY EVEN CARES, HE HAD A DUMB BEST FRIEND IN HIGH SCHOOL

Puck: *walks in* EXCUSE ME?!

Ryliee: nothing daddy, i love you

Anna: Noah, she put down Finn, insulted him and she insulted her mother, Savannah, Mr Schue and you

Rachel; And she insulted Natasha as well

Savannah: Like my life isn't bad enough…..

Puck: *shakes head* I'm going to talk to you young lady after this

Ryliee: AJ was saying bad things too

AJ: did not

Ryliee: yes you did freak

AJ: slut

Ryliee: gay nutcase

AJ: *Slams ryliee against the wall*

Puck: AJ is not gay….

Ryliee: MOMMY, DADDY, AJ STARTED ON ME FOR NO REASON

Puck: Sure let's go with that…

Mr. Schue: EVERYONE SIT DOWN!

Savannah: It's like Glee Club all over again…

Anna: Remember Savannah me and you used to fight like them all the time

Savannah: Because you never gave me pie that one day….ahhh yes first world problems

Anna: you stole them once you got hold of my bag

Savannah: Hoe...I was on my period, I love my damn pie

Quinn: Niece like Aunt

Anna: What

Quinn: you always wanted to be a perfect princess

Savannah: *whispers to Anna* just to let you know Ryder and I are going to try again tonight…

Anna:*whispers* Good Luck

AJ: *bites Ryliee*

Ryliee: Mommy daddy.. AJ bit me again, that really hurt AJ

AJ: Ryliee's whining again… thats really selfish Ryliee

Rachel: ENOUGH! Ryliee go sit near your father, AJ you can sit right here

Mr. Schue: That was….interesting...Anyway it's our reunion obviously, but it's also a sad day...if anyone doesn't have anything nice to say *directly to Ryliee and AJ* then leave!

AJ: *Shuts up*

Ryliee: *shifts in her seat uncomfortably*

Mr. Schue: Let's share our favorite moment about Finn. Mine was when he lead the New Directions to Nationals victory.

Savannah: He was a good kisser…

Ryder: What?

Savannah: *innocently* Oh nothing...

Anna: Finn was good at….

Quinn: don't you dare say what i think your gonna say

Sam: was he better than me

Quinn: Yes totally better

Sam: I was asking your sister?

Anna: hmmm you're gonna have to show me again *winks*

Savannah: Gross..lol

LATER AFTER THE MEETING SAVANNAH AND ANNA ARE TALKING

Anna: i know what you're gonna say, you're gonna ask why i didn't tell you that me and Finn slept together

Savannah: Not at all...everyone knew because after Finn has sex with someone it looks like he's in pain.

Anna: did Finn ever um tell you anything while you were together… like he cheated on you..

Savannah: Yeah with Quinn...that's why I don't talk to Quinn anymore

Anna: There was another girl too and well… that girl deserves to be punched in the face

Savannah: Who do I have to punch this time? I need my hands for….nevermind

Anna: well kicked and beaten up then

Savannah: Was it Marley, because they kept looking at each other during the whole time that year.

Anna: No… *looks down*

Savannah: It was you?

Anna: Yeah we slept together when you two were dating and we made out too and it lasted a week

Savannah: I can't believe you…

Anna: I know and i'm sorry but i was desperate

Savannah: Ummm, excuse me? Obviously he didn't since…...UGGH whatever go away hoe and

Savannah: *looks mad*

Anna: I think i was better than you… *covers her mouth knowing that she said that out loud*

not in the nice friend way either I literally mean HOE! *storms off*

Anna: *sits by the lockers, tearing up*

Ryder: Where's Savannah?

Anna: I don't know… but when you find her can you tell her that i'm sorry

Ryder: What did you do?

Anna: I told her about the affair between me and Finn

Ryder: Thanks Anna now me and her are not going to have...nevermind...look she can't be stressed ok?

Anna: I said i was sorry, what more do you want *starts to cry*

Ryder: I'm not mad at you, it's just Savannah is off her pill...you know what I mean?

Anna: yes i know.. but tell her i'm sorry ok

Cherry: *runs to Anna* Mommy why are you crying? Did he hit you? If he did can i beat him

Anna: I'm fine ok… i'm fine

Ryder: Do I really look abusive?

Cherry: do i really need to answer that.. mommy said i can't talk to strangers but to me strangers has two meanings. 1) people i don't know and 2) Strange men. like you

Savannah: *opens the door* RYDER DANIEL LYNN I NEED TO GET SOME COFFEEE MAMA WANTS HER SUGAR!

Anna: YOU WON'T GET… *pauses and covers cherry's ears* YOU WONT GET PREGNANT IF YOU HAVE COFFEE

Savannah: *puts both middle fingers up*

Cherry: WHAT A BITCH! OI SAVANNAH… MY MOM IS TRYING TO BE NICE, SHOW HER SOME GOD DAMN RESPECT

Mr. Schue: *looks around and sees Anna* let me guess...Savannah?

Anna: Yeah, me and Savannah had another fight but i don't think she wants to forgive me

Ryder: I gotta go and make sure she doesn't drive my car and run over anyone out of anger...sorry Anna I'll talk to her… * walks off*

LIMA BEAN WITH PARIS AND AYANNA

Ayanna: is your shift over i wanna go home

Paris: Just gotta wait for Jerry to come and we can leave

Ayanna: Good

Savannah: *walks in angry* BARISTA A MEDIUM DRIP WITH LOTS OF SUGAR STAT!

Ryder: *looks apologetic*

Paris: Uh ok

Savannah: *talks to Ryder* How dare she sleep with my boyfriend from freshman year?

Ryder: Savannah it was 12 years ago...move on…

Savannah: I thought Finn was nicer than that...he doesn't seem like that kind of person

Paris: *listens carefully*

Ryder: Finn had his moments...you know he cared for you!

Savannah: Uggh

Ryder: Remember he was there when you went through that whole Josh thing…

Savannah: I know, I know...I mean he was like a brother to me..

Paris: *walks over* here's your coffee.

Savannah: Thanks. *starts crying*

Ryder: It's ok *rubs her back*

Savannah: I screw everything up….*cries*

Ryder: *rubs her back* no you don't baby

Savannah: Anna must hate me.

Paris: Sorry to interupt but Finn who?

Savannah: Hudson...lady seriously it's Lima there was one and only one Finn

Paris: Oh… my boyfriend was named Finn Hudson and he was from Lima and he has a daughter

Savannah: You mean Natasha right, because she seems the sane one out of Rachel's kids.

Ayanna: *walks in* hey mom I'm going by the store brb *she leaves*

Paris: Um ok *looks at Savannah* No that girl is Finn's daughter

Savannah: Lady are you on crack, Finn Hudson had one daughter and one daughter only, don't come strutting around like you know shit from piss.

Ryder: Sorry about her….

Paris: oh no problem… I went to college with Finn and we dated and he took off the day before i knew i was pregnant, i never got to tell him about his daughter

Savannah: Why did he "take off", huh because the day he died he was coming to see me cause I NEEDED A RIDE OK I know you're getting your Finns mixed up.

Paris: He wanted to see Family then i dropped out of college and Finn came back to college to finish then he took off again because a girl called Savannah Schuester needed a ride and he was driving so fast that he hit another car and died in the hospital

Savannah: You think this is a joke? Huh? What are you a fucking stalker-

Ryder: Savannah-

Savannah: NO YOU LISTEN HERE, "PARIS", IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I WAS IN A STICKY SITUATION AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE DIED OK?!

Paris: I never said it was but my daughter, needs her dad

Savannah: Too late now isn't it because everything I touch dies *runs off*

Ryder: *looks down*

Paris: Please… tell this other girl that Finn has another daughter, tell the mother of his other daughter to contact me, ASAP because Ayanna needs to know her sister

Ryder: Look, Idk who you are, but it looks like you picked the wrong day to bring this up...if you knew Finn then you know what day it is.

Paris: The day he died…. the day i couldn't make it to see my daughters father for the last time

Ryder: Look a lot is going on right now just...be careful ok?

Paris: Ok but please kind sir i need to find this woman

Ryder: I'll think about it…

SAVANNAH AT ANNA'S HOUSE

Anna: * watching films with Cherry*

Savannah: *bangs door, tears all over her face*

Cherry: *Answers door* Are you here to make my mom cry

Savannah: *cries*

Cherry: Mom, Savannah is at the door for you

Anna: *walks to the door* Cherry go sit down, i'll be there soon

Cherry: Ok *leaves*

Anna: why are you here?

Savannah: *falls down crying really hard*

Anna: *rolls eyes* Look Savannah i'm sorry ok

Savannah: *tries to breathe* i'm sorry too but thats not why i'm crying

Anna: come inside

Savannah: *walks in*

Anna: *closes the door* Whats happened?

Savannah: *chokes on breathe* he-he

Anna: Ryder?

Savannah: n-n-

Anna: come on Savannah

Savannah: No...Finn

Anna: What's Finn done

Savannah: He has a daughter.

Anna: yeah he has Natasha

Savannah: No another one

Anna: Wait what?

Savannah: Well according to this barista at Lima Bean

Anna: Did Finn know

Savannah: No

Anna: He played Rachel then

Savannah: I guess...but didn't they break up after Natasha was born?

Anna: Not that i know of

Savannah: Wow...Rachel obviously doesn't know

Anna: Well to find out that she was played she wouldn't

Savannah: Yeah

Anna: She'll need to know

Savannah: IDK...I kind of left Ryder with her…

Anna: oh well poor ryder

Savannah: Her daughter looks like she's 15…

Anna: Same age as Natasha

Savannah: Wow…

Anna: yeah so awkward

KURT AND BLAINE'S APARTMENT

Milly: DADDY

Blaine: What Milly?

Milly: I am so bored, stuck here all day

Blaine: Sorry that's there's nothing to do...maybe some chores?

Milly: Thats what guys are for

Blaine: *laughs*

Milly: True

Kurt: *walks in*

Milly: Dad, i am so bored

Kurt: Do some chores

Blaine: *laughs*

Milly: No, chores are for guys

Kurt: Then get Billy to do it

Billy: *walks in*

Milly: Billy do my chores

Billy: No

Milly: Why

Billy: Uh you need to work sometime

Milly: DADDY

Blaine: *laughs* ok guys just go to rooms

Milly: no

*phone rings*

Billy: *answers* Hello

Ryder: *phone* Is Kurt there?

Billy: Yeah hold on…. DAD… Phone

Kurt: COMING! *answers it* Hello?

Ryder: *phone* Kurt I have a question?

Kurt: what question?

Ryder: About Finn

Kurt: What about him?

Ryder: Does he have another daughter?

Kurt: Not that i know of

Ryder: This woman told Savannah that her daughter is Finn's.

Kurt: very funny Ryder

Ryder: I'm not joking!

Kurt: whats the girls name?

Ryder: Ayanna

Kurt: Yeah, Thats the other one

Ryder: So she wasn't joking?

Kurt: No

Ryder: Does Rachel know?

Kurt: No...I never told her

Ryder: oh

Kurt: She doesn't need to know, ok?

Ryder: she does

Kurt: She'll be hurt

Ryder: But its the truth

Kurt: Look she'll find out eventually ok, just not now

Ryder: Why not now?

Kurt: Just ok?

Ryder: Ok what?

Kurt: I gotta go bye *hangs up*

Billy: who was it?

Kurt: No one.

THE NEXT DAY

PARIS AND AYANNA'S HOUSE

Ayanna: Mommy are you working today

Paris: At Breadstix yes, but it shouldn't take that long.

Ayanna: you always work and i never get any fun

Paris: Honey I can't afford things so I have to work

Ayanna: If you stayed with daddy then you would

Paris: *hurt but covers it up* I know baby

Ayanna: Go find him

Paris: *lies* I'm trying

Ayanna: how come you never found him

Paris: it's hard baby ok?

Ayanna: can i go try find some friends

Paris: Sure baby when you go to school, first day today am I right?

Ayanna: yes

Paris: good luck baby *kisses her head* i gotta go to work now

Ayanna: Do i get a ride to school?

Paris: Sure *they get in car*

RACHEL'S HOUSE

AJ: i'm going back to bed

Rachel: its the first day of school so no!

AJ: ugh mom… its not fair

Ryliee: Mom, i want new shoes

Rachel: After what you said last night I don't think so…

Ryliee: Mommy, i love you *does puppy eyes*

Rachel: Sure…

Ryliee: so i get new shoes?

Rachel: Nope *yells* NATASHA COME ON

Natasha: *walks downstairs slowly*

Ryliee: Get a move on slow poke

Rachel: Your first day of high school Natasha! Excited?

Natasha:No

Rachel: Why not?

Natasha: I want my dad

Rachel: I know baby

Natasha: Mommy i don't want to go

Rachel: You should, you'll meet some friends!

Natasha: no i wont

Ryliee: you not walking with us

Rachel: *gives Ryliee a look*

Ryliee: What?

Rachel: Natasha you might meet someone you never known you would meet.

AJ: *mumbles* yeah but not popular

Rachel: AJ!

AJ: what

Natasha: I don't wanna go

Rachel: It's that or work fastfood...

Natasha: Mommy…

Rachel: GO NOW

Aj: well your not walking with us Natasha

Rachel: *rolls eyes* uggh

SAVANNAH AND RYDER'S HOUSE

Ryder: i'm bored

Savannah: Too bad! We have to go to the doctor's. I have no idea why I'm not with child yet...

Ryder: I don't know either

Savannah: How many times have we tried? I mean seriously!

Ryder: a lot

Savannah: Get ready and let's go!

Ryder: Lets go

DOCTOR'S OFFICE

Savannah: I'm so nervous…

Ryder: Babe don't be

Savannah: I hope it's not your business or mine….

Ryder: It shouldn't be…

Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Lynn?

Ryder: Yes

Doctor: right this way

Both: *follow*

Doctor: now what can i help you with today?

Savannah: we've been trying for a baby and it don't seem to be working…

Doctor: get up here *pats chair*

Savannah: *jumps on chair*

Doctor: *runs some tests*

Ryder: And…

Doctor: How can i put this nicely…

Savannah: *looks nervous*

Doctor: You can't have kids

Ryder: what?

Doctor: she… can't… have... kids

Ryder: i know that but why

Doctor: Her ovaries can't take it

Savannah: *looks down, sad*

Doctor: you can try IVF but that thousands of dollars

Savannah: We have two times...

Doctor: you could do a third dose, or there is adoption or surrogacy

Savannah: I guess...

Doctor: Is that all?

Savannah: * holds Ryder's hand tightly*

Doctor: do you want to try more IVF?

Savannah: *tries to hold back tears* no-no

Doctor: Ok, Take care now

*in the car*

Savannah: *crying real hard in Ryder's shoulder*

Ryder: *rubs her back* shhh i'm sad too but we could try adoption or surrogacy

Savannah: I want my own. I want to hold my own child for nine months and go through the pain and be glad that I created a miracle.

Ryder: you can but you'll need to find someone to carry it for you

Savannah: *sad* i don't know…

BREADSTIX

*Savannah and Ryder are seated down then Paris walks up to them*

Paris: Hello welcome to Breadstix, what can i get you?

Savannah: Oh god, this day can't get any worse uggh

Paris: uggh to you too, now can i get you anything

Savannah: anything for the situation: "Hello you can't have any kids want to bury your face in desserts?"

Paris: I'm sorry to hear that… do you want ice cream

Savannah: please *puts head on table*

Ryder: Sorry it's really hard on us

Paris: I am in a similar situation but i'll get that ice cream

Savannah: Don't start with the whole "Finn is my baby daddy" crap.

Paris: oh honey get over yourself *goes to get ice cream*

Savannah: *texts Anna* that girl I told you about is here at Breadstix…

Anna: *texts back* ah thats bad luck… how did it go at the doctors

Savannah: *texts* don't wanna talk about it...

Anna: *texts back* so you can't have kids then

Savannah: *texts* bye...

Anna: *texts* well okay, if i can help in anyway let me know :) stay strong

Savannah: *texts* hmmhmm

WILLIAM MCKINLEY SCHOOL

*AJ and Ryliee and Natasha arrive*

AJ: now shoo before you are seen with us

Natasha: But…

Ryliee: GO! *pushes her forward*

Natasha: *walks slowly to homeroom*

Ayanna: *in same homeroom in the back*

Natasha: *walks in and sits the other side at the back*

Ayanna: *thinks: mom needs a break...i mean i am probably not going to make any friends anyway*

Natasha: *thinks: I want mom to come and get me*

Mr. Schuester: *walks in and writes his name on the chalkboard*

Natasha: *shrinks in her seat*

Ayanna: *writes something in her journal*

Some kid in class: *whispers to his buddy: dude guess what number i got on my jersey?*

Natasha: *looks at the kids Jersey and realises its the same as her dads*

Buddy: *whispers: #5? isn't that the same number of that one dude who died 15 years ago?*

Natasha: *takes out her phone and compares the picture of her dads jersey to the kids jersey*

Some Kid: *yeah, but I'm not dumb enough to drink while driving.*

Natasha: *tears up*

Ayanna: *looks at Natasha, sympathetic and then looks at the jocks* Hey dudes, shut up!

Natasha: *looks over at Ayanna and mouths "Thank You"*

Jock: Shut up Bitch

Ayanna: *ignores them*

Natasha: *grabs a paper ball and throws it at the jocks head*

Mr. Schuester: HEY STOP IT

Natasha: *shrinks in her seat once again*

RACHEL'S APARTMENT, BETH COMES BY

Beth: Sissy, I need a ride…

Rachel: come on then *walks to the car*

Beth: Thanks, it's my friends first day and i said i would help and i'm late-

Rachel: I can see that, its Natasha's first day too so maybe you could help her out too

Beth: of course along with Ayanna...her mom works at Lima Bean too so-

Rachel: Thats great, Maybe Natasha would make friends after all

Beth: Ayanna would probably stick up for her

Rachel: well i hope she does because with how self-conscious and insecure Natasha is then she's gonna need it, you will help too though right Beth?

Beth: of course.

BREADSTIX

Savannah: *has eaten five bowls of ice cream*

Ryder: Babe calm it down

Savannah: *gives him the death glare*

Ryder: *looks away scared*

Paris: *looks at Savannah crazy*

Ryder: Savannah, lets stop and consider our options

Savannah: *face covered in ice cream* like i should try a different flavor?

Ryder: No baby options

Savannah: I don't know if I want a baby now...

Ryder: How come?

Savannah: I don't wanna be reminded that I can't have children...

Ryder: we can get you a baby

Savannah: Idk babe…*tear eyed*

Paris: Don't mind if I interrupt?

Savannah: *gives her a death glare*

Ryder: don't

Paris: You know… you don't scare me, Ayanna gives me those looks all the time

Savannah: *out of nowhere* does she have his dopey smile?

Paris: A little bit she has his face shape and cheeks put it that way but its not as dopey

Savannah: *looks down* Has she been confused before?

Paris: no, not really?

Savannah: Look tell me about your daughter…

Paris: Why?

Savannah: sit down...I want to see if it's really Finn's daughter….

Paris: *sits down* ok ask away

Savannah: What date she was born?

Paris: May 19th

Savannah: hmmm name one thing she reminds you of him?

Paris: Her face and quotes she comes up with

Savannah: like what?

Paris: When she was little she said now we are gonna do that thing where you call people back and she asked me if the show goes all over the place or something like that.

Savannah: *mouth full of ice cream* holy shit….

Paris: Excuse me?

Ryder: She means that in a good way...

Paris: Right

Savannah: that's what Finn had said before….

Paris: Well so has Ayanna…

WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL

Ayanna is walking down the hallway.

Natasha: *walks down the hallway when a slushie comes flying her way and hits her*

Ryliee: *Laughs* ooops didn't see you there, welcome to high school newbie *walks away*

Natasha: What the hell Ryliee?

Ryliee: What you gonna do about it newbie

Natasha: go away

Ryliee: Loser *walks off*

Ayanna: *goes up to Ryliee* What the hell is your problem, bitch?

Ryliee: You want some too

Ayanna: nah I don't want to smell like you

Ryliee: Move *shoves Ayanna into some lockers and walks away*

Ayanna: what a slut...

Ryliee: *ignores her and walks off laughing*

Ayanna: I GUESS YOUR DADDY NEVER LOVED YOU

Ryliee: i never see your dad with you… so i guess yours hated you that much that he took off

Ayanna: Whatever I don't have time for this shit..*turns away and walks off*

Ryliee: *Walks off*

Natasha: *just stands there*

*in bathroom*

Ayanna: *in stall crying*

*outside of bathroom*

Beth: NATASHA!

Natasha: *trying not to cry* Beth?

Beth: What happened? *touches her face*

Natasha: Ryliee slushied me

Beth: That bitch…

Natasha: It burns

Beth: let's go to the bathroom

*goes to bathroom*

Ayanna: *still in stall crying*

Natasha: *walks in getting pulled along by Beth*

Beth: I'm so getting tired of Ryliee...I need to put her in her place…

Natasha: she is your sister

Beth: and my niece….this family is weird…

Natasha: i know

Ayanna: *crying out loud*

Natasha: Who's crying

Ayanna: ah no one…

Natasha: *leans on the stall door* you can come out, you don't have to be afraid, we might be able to help you

Beth: Ayanna is that you?

Ayanna: Beth? *opens the stall*

Beth: Hey *they hug*

Natasha: *stands there*

Ayanna: Can I be honest?

Natasha: *nods*

Ayanna: I wish I knew my dad

Natasha: same

Ayanna: Apparently my mom left him and never looked back...

Natasha: mine died

Ayanna: Sorry to hear

Natasha: *shrugs*

Ayanna: Was it perhaps Finn Hudson?

Natasha: Yeah

Ayanna: Sorry about that…

Natasha: Its ok, He was a good person apparently and that girl who slushied me she is my sister

Ayanna: Damn….

Natasha: Beth is my Aunt

Ayanna: Cool

AFTER SCHOOL PARIS AND AYANNA'S HOUSE

Ayanna: Mom I'm home!

Paris: How was school

Ayanna: It was interesting…

Paris: How so

Ayanna: Oh nothing

Paris: Tell me

Ayanna: Mom it's high school, what do you think?

Paris: Any new friends

Ayanna: Not really

Paris: Anyway, i am going to tell you, your dads name

Ayanna: Why?

*flashback*

Savannah: you know you should tell her about her father

Paris: I know I should

Savannah: It's better to know now than later

*Back to present*

Paris: I have too, your father is Finn Hudson.

Ayanna: Very funny mom...

Paris: I am serious

Ayanna: Why did you leave him?

Paris: He left me and died

Ayanna: He was leaving or to go somewhere?

Paris: To go somewhere

Ayanna: How did he die?

Paris: Car accident

Ayanna: Did he cause it?

Paris: unknown

Ayanna: It can't be...

Paris: honey i'm sorry but it is

Ayanna: Why did you lie to me…

Paris: Sorry, i was trying to protect you

Ayanna: No you were just being you

Paris: Just listen to me ok

Ayanna: No *runs to room*

Paris: AYANNA COME OUT NOW AND SPEAK TO ME

Ayanna: NO!

Paris: Just know that i love you

ANNA'S HOUSE

Anna: *opens the door*

Cherry: *walks in* Hey mommy

Anna: How was school

Cherry: Good

Anna: That's good…

Savannah: *BANGS ON DOOR*

Anna: *opens it* HEY

Savannah: Can we talk?

Anna: Sure

Savannah: So Ryder and I found out I can't have kids…

Anna: I'm so sorry

Savannah: I don't know if Ryder can handle this

Anna: Ok, if i can help let me know

Savannah: Could you come with me to my dad's and tell him that he won't have any grandchildren? *chokes on tears*

Anna: Sure

Savannah: *hugs Anna real tight and cries*

Anna:*hugs back*

Savannah: *cries really hard*

Anna: SHH

Savannah: *breaks down crying*

Anna: Oh its ok

Savannah: I am not a complete girl...I want my own baby

Anna: What did the doctors say

Savannah: I can't produce my own children

Anna: Any options

Savannah: IVF for the thousandth time

Anna: Anything else

Savannah: Adoption...

Anna: And will you

Savannah: IDK...

Anna: anything else

Savannah: Something about a Surrogate...but idk

Anna: You need to find one first

Savannah: I guess I'll think about it.

Anna: good, you should

Savannah: ok

RACHEL AND THE KIDS HOUSE

Natasha: *runs in crying* MOMMY

Rachel: What?

Ryliee: She got slushied today

Rachel: Who did it?

Ryliee: some cheerleader

Natasha: *Stood in front of Rachel sobbing*

Rachel: Poor baby

Natasha: Ryliee did it

Rachel: RYLIEE?!

Ryliee: Mommy i wouldn't do that to her

Rachel: Bullshit

Ryliee: Mommy i swear, shes making it up… i would never hurt her like that

Rachel: Room now!

Ryliee: *grabs her ipod and jacket and walks out the house*

Rachel: *calls Puck*

Puck: *answers* Hello

Rachel: Can you please have Ryliee for the year?

Puck: I'm coming over and we can have a family meeting, i'm bringing beth too

Rachel: She visiting you?

Puck: Yeah to tell me about Ryliee

Rachel well go find Ryliee because she left

Puck ok *hangs up*

STREET

Ryliee: *walking*

Puck: *Drives up beside her* HEY, IN NOW

Ryliee: Why should I?

Puck: GET IN THE CAR NOW

Ryliee: *groans, gets in car*

Puck: *drives to Rachels*

Rachel: *angry* sit down

Ryliee: *sits down*

Puck: *sits* RYLIEE WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU

Ryliee: Nothing is up

Rachel: Bullshit

Ryliee: I just don't like Finn

Rachel: Why is that?

Ryliee: I got no attention, all of it went to her *points to Natasha*

Rachel: So?

Ryliee: so i felt pushed away

Rachel: Anyway did you want to take her Puck?

Ryliee: wait what?

Rachel: Well Puck?

Puck: *Looks at Ryliee* give her one more chance

Rachel: I'm getting tired of her attitude

Ryliee: I'll stop, i'll do anything to make you love me again mommy

Rachel: I do love you, just not your attitude

Ryliee: then i will stop, i miss being your little girl

Rachel: You'll always be my little girl

Ryliee: i'm sorry Mommy and Dad and Natasha. mostly to you, i am so sorry i threw that slushie in your face ok

Natasha: I… I.. don't know

Ryliee: I am so sorry come here

Natasha: * walks over*

Ryliee: *hugs her*

Natasha: *hugs back*

Rachel: Wanna talk Puck?

Puck: Ryliee, do not do this again

Ryliee: ok

MR. SCHUESTER AND EMMA'S HOUSE

Dylan: Dad!

Will: What?

Dylan: can you do my spanish for me?

Will: I am a History teacher...I'm not good at Spanish like I thought I was

Dylan: please

Will: Maybe Later?

Dylan: MOM

Emma: Not now

Dylan: I Hate you

Emma: Savannah is coming over

Dylan: Yay

Emma: Get Alyssa ready

Dylan: *gets Alyssa ready*

Alyssa: *runs in kitchen in a tutu* I'm a princess!

Dylan: you look like one

Alyssa: *giggles*

Dylan: *smiles*

*knock on door*

Dylan: DAD DOOR!

Will: *laughs* ok *gets it*

Savannah: hey daddy

Will: Hey Sav

Savannah: I brought Anna with me

Will: Hey Anna

Anna: Hey

Emma: Dinner's ready!

Will: great… are you two going to have dinner with us

Savannah: Yes

Anna: sure

*dinner*

Will: so whats new

Savannah: I got some news for me and Ryder-

Will: okay

Savannah: So you know how me and him were trying for a kid..

Will: Yes

Savannah: Well…

Emma: You're pregnant

Savannah: N-n-ot exactly

Will: Well, what you're going to be pregnant soon

Savannah: Dad, I can't have kids…

Will: Oh…. Sav i'm so sorry

Savannah: It happens I guess

Emma: do you want a pamphlet

Savannah: No...

Will: want A counselor meeting, i am married to a guidance counselor

Savannah: I know you are dad

Emma: great, so i'll book you in

Savannah: I don't need a counselor

Emma: you need a pamphlet

Savannah: NO

Will: Honey don't yell

Savannah: I'm sorry just *gets up and goes to the bathroom*

Anna: *follows* Sav

Savannah: *crying* leave me alone

Anna: nope

Savannah: *cries* go

Anna: Savannah… do you want me to help you

Savannah: go…

Anna: not a chance

Savannah: I need Ryder

Anna: well come out and we'll go to him

Savannah: *comes out*

Anna: *smiles* come on

*at sav's and ryder's house*

Ryder: *watching football*

Savannah: Ryder?

Ryder: hmm

Savannah: Can we talk?

Ryder: Sure

Savannah: Are you mad?

Ryder: No hun, of course no

Savannah: It's just that you know…

Ryder: its ok

Savannah: So about our options…

Ryder: Yes

Savannah: So I was thinking of the surrogate…

Ryder: go on

Savannah: Would you wanna do that?

Ryder: Yeah but where will you get one

Savannah: Idk but would you want to be the father at least?

Ryder: Yeah

Savannah: I was thinking Anna…

Ryder: um… right….how do i get her pregnant

Savannah: See if Sam would let you

Ryder: Ak sam if i can sleep with his girlfriend

Savannah: Yeah

Ryder: Isn't that cheating

Savannah: Not really, if you got permission…

Ryder: ok

Savannah: Unless you got another idea

Ryder: No

Savannah: Wanna go ask Sam?

Ryder: Yes

Savannah: Go then

Ryder: *calls sam*

Sam: *hello*

Ryder I need a favour

Sam: What

Ryder: I need to sleep with your girlfriend and get her pregnant

Sam: :O

Ryder: Please

Sam: Why

Ryder: Need a surrogate

Sam: A what?

Ryder: Someone who has a child for someone else

Sam: Why, don't you guys have that capable to make one?

Ryder: Savannah, can't have kids

Sam: Why not?

Savannah: Doctor said

Sam: Sorry…

Ryder: so can we use Anna

Sam: Up to her, she is the one carrying it…

Ryder: ask her, she said she'd do anything

Sam: ok *yells* Anna!

Anna: Yeah

Sam: Wanna get pregnant?

Anna: you want another kid… i'm up for it

Sam: Not me exactly…

Anna: Explain

Sam: Ryder wants to do you and get you pregnant

Anna: Why

Sam: Savannah wants a baby or something

Anna: This is ok with you

Sam: Sure

Anna: then Ok i'll do it

Sam: Ok she'll do it

Ryder: great, what time do i come over and what day

Savannah: *in background* you seem excited about having sex with her than with me

Ryder: don't think like that

Savannah: *in background* Ryder...

Ryder: Savannah, i love you and you know that… do you want this baby or not

Savannah: *rolls eyes and shouts to Anna* enjoy it while you can

Sam: *looks at Anna* Are you happy about this

Anna: about what?

Sam: don't act stupid… about doing it with him

Anna: *shakes head*

Sam: good

Savannah: So it's on?

Ryder: What?

Savannah: Baby making 101

Ryder: Yeah

Savannah: Cool


	2. Chapter 2: Somethings never change

Heres what you missed on glee TNG; its 15 years since the death of Finn Hudson, and everyone was really sad about it apart from Ryliee because she is used to being queen bee

Ryliee: Because mom wants to mourn the loss of her ex stupid boyfriend thats why dumbo Also Savannah and Ryder found out that they can't have kids, so they asked Anna to carry the baby for them and she said yes but will this cause trust issues between relationships and thats what you missed on Glee: TNG!

ANNA'S AND SAM'S HOUSE

Sam: Anna!

Anna: yeah

Sam: We should talk about this situation

Anna: okay go on then

Sam: Are you sure you want to do it? I know I kind of dragged you in it, but Savannah seems desperate

Anna: *sighs* its my fault i promised i'd do anything for her

Sam: If you don't she'll understand

Anna: i made a promise

Sam: The only part I'm worried about is Ryder

Anna: why?

Sam: You might leave me for him if he's better than me…

Anna: No… never, i love you forever

Sam: Maybe you should talk to Savannah, because she is sometimes cray cray…

Anna: no shes worried thats all

Sam: She'll think Ryder likes you over her...it's Savannah we are talking about…

Anna; I know, i'm worried myself you know

Sam: Maybe you should have a girls' night or whatever chicks like you do and just talk and also who's going to tell Cherry….

Anna: uh… i don't know… i am afraid that i am gonna want to keep the kid

Sam: That's why you need to talk to Savannah…

Anna: i don't know what to do

WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL

Ayanna: *walking down the hallway, kind of sad after what she had learned the night before*

Natasha: *Sees her and runs to her* hey, thanks for the other day

Ayanna: *sad, tries to cover it up* You're welcome

Natasha: what's wrong?

Ayanna: *sad* oh nothing just something happened at home so

Natasha: so tell me. My Dads dead and i have horrible siblings, one brother and two sisters.

Ayanna: *tears almost coming out* I don't want to talk about it

Natasha: oh…

Ayanna: *crying* I found out my dad died…*walks away*

Natasha: *catches up to her* Hey, my dads dead too, who was your dad

Ayanna: No one you know *lies, but Natasha believes her*

Natasha: Oh, okay.. you know do you ever wonder if your dad had anymore kids? i wonder all the time

Ayanna: I know he does

Natasha: Who are they?

Ayanna: They go to North Lima High *lies*

Natasha: Oh… i wish i knew of my dad had anymore kids but mom said that he didn't

Ayanna: I have to go to homeroom so bye

BREE'S HOUSE

Abigail: MOM!

Bree: WHAT!

Abigail: DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL TODAY, CANNOT BE BOTHERED WITH IT!

Bree: IS THAT OR YOU STAY WITH UNCLE PUCK!

Abigail: UNCLE PUCK WILL MAKE ME GO

Bree: SO I GUESS YOU'RE SCREWED!

Abigail: NO, I WILL NOT GO

Bree: ughhh *calls Jake*

Abigail: who you calling?

Bree: Nunya

Abigail: Uggghhhh *walks away*

Bree: *still waitin on Jake to answer*

Jake: *answers* Sup

Bree: Loser you home?

Jake: No i'm surfing in Alaska *hint the sarcasm*

Bree: Haha funny...want your daughter for the day?

Jake: Why, isn't she at school?

Bree: Because "she can't be bothered with it".

Jake: Make her go

Bree: I have to go to work and I already tried the Puck method so don't bother with that

Jake: give her the phone

Bree: Ok *yells* ABIGAIL GET YO ASS OVER HERE AND TALK TO YOUR FATHER!

Abigail: HELL TO THE NAH

Bree: I MEAN IT OR NO PHONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR HIGH SCHOOL CAREER!

Abigail: THEN I'LL RUN AWAY FROM HOME

Bree: DAD SAYS HE'S GOING TO GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!

Abigail: CAN HE GIVE ME A NEW MOM

Bree: HEARD MARLEY'S AVAILABLE!

Abigail: NOT GOOD ENOUGH

Bree: TALK TO HIM YOU UNGRATEFUL-

Jake: *mumbles* maybe it's a good thing I don't live there

Abigail: MOM, I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL END OF

Bree: HE'S NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU GO TO SCHOOL!

Jake: I am

Bree: Do you want to talk to her or not?

Jake: woah "babe" chill

Bree: *-_-, goes to Abigail throws phone on her and runs*

Abigail: uggh mother *Picks up phone* Hey daddy

Jake: Don't daddy me… you're going to school

Abigail: Why should I?

Jake: Its a place of dreams

Abigail: What year do you think it is 2013?

Jake: you'll go even if i gotta drag you there

Abigail: But daddy what if I'm on my period...why should I boss everyone around?

Jake: ABIGAIL LUCY PUCKERMAN, YOU ARE GOING TO THAT SCHOOL END OF DISCUSSION

Abigail: ugh go boss around your whore of a wife *hangs up*

Jake: *texts Bree* Take her phone, till she learns respect

Bree: *texts* did without her looking… *text highfive*

RACHEL'S APARTMENT

Rachel: *home alone watching Jerry Springer*

Beth: *texts Rachel* You might want to control Ryliee…

Rachel: *texts* She promised to be nicer

Beth: *texts* Well she just totally embarrassed Natasha in front of the whole school

Rachel: *texts* How

Beth: *texts* Umm well…..Natasha may or may not had her first...ugh you know?

Rachel: *texts* first what?

Beth: *texts* Period…

Rachel: *texts* Ok and what did Ryliee do to her

Beth: *texts* she yelled out "HEY EVERYBODY SOMEBODY STARTED THEIR PERIOD"

Rachel: Wheres Natasha now

Beth: *texts* girls bathroom crying*

Rachel: *texts* If Natasha wants to come home… Tell her she can

Beth: *texts* ok

*later*

Natasha: *waiting for Rachel in office to pick her up*

Ryliee: *looks at Natasha* Uh where are you going?

Natasha: *sad* home

Ryliee: Why

Natasha: Cause of you

Ryliee: don't tell mom what happened

Natasha: Sh-e al-al-re-re-a-d-y knows…

Ryliee: *takes Natasha hand and pulls her to the side near the school and holds her against the wall* Why did you tell her

Natasha: I didn't I swear!

Ryliee: Who did then?

Natasha: I don't know *Ryliee slaps her and Natasha cries*

Ryliee: Woah, hey, were not crying right now.. stop! you're being silly

Natasha: *makes small noise and runs to the office and waits*

Ryliee: *runs after her and sees her in the office and texts her* Hey, just persuade mom not to make me go to dads.. because i would rather stay with you

Natasha: *ignores text*

Rachel: *picks her up*

*in the car*

Rachel: What's wrong Natasha?

Natasha: Ryliee needs to go away

Rachel: She will… for a while

Natasha: She is soo mean…*cries*

Rachel: we'll sort it out so don't cry

Natasha: *sniffles*

LIMA BEAN

Paris: *cleaning counters*

Kurt: *looks at Paris*

Paris: is there a reason why you're looking at me?

Kurt: Yeah, are you Paris

Paris: Yes can you see my name tag?

Kurt: I'm Kurt Hummel, Rachels friend and Finns brother

Paris: umm hi! Nice to meet you *shakes hands*

Kurt: So wheres my niece

Paris: At school I hope *laughs*

Kurt: Oh ok… are you going to tell Rachel

Paris: Don't really know her…

Kurt: *hands her Rachels cell number* You do now

Paris: I can't do it...I mean I just told Ayanna about Finn last night and she seems sad...I don't want to do the same to Rachel about Ayanna…

Kurt: well the longer its the left, the more its gonna hurt

Paris: Could you do it…

Kurt: Fine

Paris: Thanks! If you want to meet Ayanna I can set something up…

Kurt: Yes

Paris: How about you pick her up from school today?

Kurt: Sounds like a plan, i gotta get Rachels kids anyway

Paris: Don't tell the kids about Ayanna yet just say you are giving her a ride for me, no relation whatsoever.

Kurt: she isn't related to the 3 others anyway

Paris: You know what go ahead...

Kurt: What and tell them

Paris: Tell Rachel and them...better if someone else done it except me…

Kurt: Ok, do you mind if i take her to Rachels first then, to meet her actual sister

Paris: Sure...and I'll call the school to let them know you're not a pedhophile trying to rape my daughter.

Kurt: Uh thanks Paris

SAVANNAH AT ANNA'S HOUSE

Anna: *focusing on the Tv*

Savannah: *walks in*

Anna: *doesn't move her focus*

Savannah: *just to be funny, covers mouth and voice is low* THIS IS A ROBBERY HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!

Anna: *jumps out of her skin and ducks behind the couch*

Savannah: *laughs out loud*

Anna: *nods and creeps up behind Savannah and covers her eyes and whispers* I am an alien and you're going to the mothership and then to ZONG

Savannah: How long have you known me where you don't scare me, but I scare you?

Anna: At least i'm not pregnant yet *Lets her go*

Savannah: So when is my husband going to impregnate you?

Anna: I am not sure

Savannah: I mean it's not like he can one with my sisters...because that be just wrong…*shutters*

Anna: Its fine.. i just didn't know

Savannah: You look worried…

Anna: no

Savannah: You sure you want to have my child?

Anna: Yeah

Savannah: Ok...Just as long as you don't take Ryder away from me.

Anna: I wont

ABIGAIL'S AND BREE'S HOUSE

Abigail: Mom… i lost my phone

Bree: You sure you lost it?

Abigail: Yeah, its not where i left it

Bree: Have you tried your father's and that "whore wife of his"'s house?

Abigail: Mom it was in my hand before dad phoned

Bree: Maybe you should've gone to school it might be there…

Abigail: YOU'RE SO PATHETIC

Bree: Why, because I took your phone and put it somewhere you can't find or won't go to even try to find it?

Abigail: give me my phone…. NOW

Bree: Nope.

Abigail: *picks up her moms phone* give it to me or i smash this

Bree: If you smash it, you pay it and not for your own use, for me.

Abigail: I WANT MY PHONE

Bree: Fine you can have it-

Abigail: yay

Bree: After you go to your father's house and apologize to Marley for calling her a hoe.

Abigail: No never

Bree: No apology, no phone

Abigail: phone first

Bree: I am not falling for that.

Abigail: you don't get yours back

Bree: I can live without it

Abigail: How about i go to school tomorrow

Bree: Hmm, how about you go to school everyday till you are legally a graduate of college, and go to your fathers and apologize!

Abigail: *throws Bree's phone*

Bree: You can have your phone if you apologize to Marley, AND do yard work for Uncle Puck

Abigail: no .

Bree: Fine move to Alaska and learn to ice fish.

Abigail:*smashes Bree's phone*

Bree: *grabs her backup phone and calls Jake*

Jake: WHAT!

Bree: So I gave your brother Abigail's phone and apparently she doesn't want it bad enough to apologize to Marley and do yard work.

Jake: Okay so…

Bree: Do you even care about your daughter?

Jake: yeah

Bree: Then take care of her! *hangs up*

KURT'S CAR

Kurt: *In the car with Barbra waiting for Ryliee, AJ and Ayanna*

Ayanna: *comes to the car* Is there a reason why I'm driving with you, stranger?

Kurt: Get in and i'll tell you ok

Ayanna: *gets in*

Kurt: Ok your dad was my brother so i am your uncle Kurt

Ayanna: *sounds less enthusiastic* yay….

Kurt: What is wrong with that

Ayanna: Cause my father died before he ever met me so why does it matter now?

Kurt: so you get to know your sister.

Ayanna: I know Natasha is my sister.

Kurt: Yeah and these are Natasha's sisters too, well we go one so far, that's Barbra.. Barbara this is Ayanna

Barbara: Eh...

Kurt: You're half cousin i guess or sister or no relation

Ryliee: *walking with AJ to the car*

Ayanna: Great not her…

Kurt: fraid so

Ryliee: *gets in car* what is this freshmeat doing here?

Kurt: Ryliee, Meet Natashas half sister Ayanna

Ryliee: Great another one of Finn's children…

AJ: He did know how to cheat after all

Ayanna: *rolls eyes*

Kurt: Be nice… You ready to go

Everyone: *dull* yay….

RACHEL'S APARTMENT (Puck's there)

Kurt: *brings the clan through the door* Rachel, er got someone you should meet

Rachel: During a special family meeting?

Kurt: Finn has another child *goes sit next to Puck*

Ayanna: Why am I here again?

Kurt: to talk to Natasha and meet Rachel

Rachel: *comes out* Kurt don't… *looks at Ayanna* you weren't lying..he did cheat on me

Kurt: Yeah

Rachel: Hey Ayanna…

Ayanna: Hey

Natasha: *Appears* Why you here

Ayanna: I lied to protect you… were sisters Tasha

Natasha: You lied

Ayanna: Sorry ok… lets start fresh

Natasha: Ok

Ayanna: So i guess i'll see you at school tomorrow

Natasha: Yeah

*kurt and Ayanna leave*

Rachel: RYLIEE

Ryliee: Mom, what i said today was a mistake

Rachel: You're going with your dad

Ryliee: No mommy… i'm sorry… please don't make me go… please… i'm sorry

Puck: And you're transferring schools so Natasha will be safe.

Ryliee: What?

Puck: It'll be Max's school too.

Ryliee: No… i swear… i wont hurt her… I do like her… dad please let me stay

Puck: No I'm tired of how you are treating people so you're going somewhere else end of discussion.

Natasha: *watches*

Ryliee: *looks at Natasha* 1 second *takes Natasha to her room* Look Tasha please help me out

Natasha: No I want you out...especially after you slap me!

Puck: *overhears* you what?

Ryliee: I'm sorry i did that… hit me back

Natasha: No.

Ryliee: Please.. just don't send me away… please i beg you… i want to stay with you

Natasha: Why so you could hurt me? Why don't you like your dads?

Ryliee: No, i wasn't gonna hurt you and i'd rather be here

Natasha: Why?

Ryliee: thats all you need to know ok, make me stay here

Natasha: Not until you tell me why you don't like your dads house.

Ryliee: Max and i… not best of friends right now

Natasha: Why?

Ryliee: Just make me stay please

Natasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO *leaves room*

Ryliee: *lies on her bed*

Puck: Ryliee you're already packed let's go.

Ryliee: i don't want too

Puck: We're going now!

Ryliee: No

Puck: *whispers in her ear* if you don't come I will take your phone away…

Ryliee: Do it my lifes already over

Puck: why don't you want to come?

Ryliee: I like it here

Puck: Please I know you don't.

Ryliee; You're makin me go anyway

Puck: Come on let's go.

Ryliee: I want to see Natasha first

Puck: Hurry

Ryliee: Tasha?

Natasha: What?

Ryliee: Here

Natasha: What do you want?

Ryliee: Present

Natasha: *scared*

Ryliee: *goes to her* turn around

Natasha: *sadly turns around*

Ryliee: *takes off her locket, placing it around Natasha's neck*

Natasha: Why are you being nice all of a sudden…

Ryliee: I wasn't always mean to you…

Natasha: Um, ok?

Ryliee: Have the locket and i hope it reminds you of the nice me I know i can't come back

Puck: come on let's go...I have to return Abigail's phone….

Ryliee: *tears up* Dad… i don't wanna leave

Puck: you have to

Ryliee: 1 more shot… i'll miss them all and i just wanna be with them

Rachel: No go with your father and if you give him a good report you may come back

Ryliee: *tears up for the first time in ages*

ANNA'S HOUSE

Anna: *sat thinking about the baby thing*

Sam: Hey baby you ok?

Anna: Yeah fine

Sam: You sure?

Anna: ok

Sam: you thinking?

Anna: yeah

Sam: About what?

Anna: everything

Sam: tell me

Anna: you don't wanna know

Sam: You sure?

Anna: Yeah… when is Ryder supposed to be getting me pregnant

Sam: Sav texted and says now…

Anna: Okay, so what are you gonna do while this is happening

Sam: Sav says she's gonna steal me by taking me to a movie…

Anna: Ok and what about cherry

Sam: Does she even know about this?

Anna: no

Sam: Should tell her *yells* CHERRY!

Anna: tell her how

Cherry: *runs downstairs* Yeah

Sam: Me and your mother need to tell you something…

Cherry: are breaking up

Sam: No, of course not!

Cherry: then what

Sam: Your mother is-

Anna: going to have a baby for someone else

Sam: Yeah

Cherry: Ok

Sam: You ok with it?

Cherry: *nods*

Sam: So you're not having a sibling...really…

Cherry: Okay

Savannah: *opens door* WHO'S READY TO GET PREGNANT?!

Cherry: I'm going shopping

Anna: Bye cherry, *looks at Savannah* I guess i am

Ryder: Let's do this i guess…

Anna: Yeah when they go

Savannah: *grabs Sam* let's go *they leave*

Anna: *looks at Ryder* so upstairs or downstairs

Ryder: I guess upstairs

Anna: Ok *leads him to the bedroom and locks the door*

Ryder: *goes upstairs*

Anna: ok how do you wanna start this

Ryder: Ummm *kisses her awkwardly*

Anna: *kisses back* We both need to relax or this wont work

Ryder: Yeah umm….Should we think of our partners…..

Anna: sure

Ryder: *kisses Anna like she's Savannah*

Anna: *kisses back like hes sam*

PARIS AND AYANNA'S HOUSE

Ayanna: Mom

Paris: Yeah?

Ayanna: can Natasha sleep over sometime

Paris: uh sure i guess

Ayanna: When?

Paris: anytime i guess

Ayanna: How about tomorrow

Paris: sure

Ayanna: Thanks Mom

Paris: Is that your sister?

Ayanna: Yeah, i just want to get to know her, in a place where she's comfortable

Paris: What she like?

Ayanna; Sweet, Shy, she gets upset easily

Paris: Awe, how's her mother?

Ayanna: nice.. she has 4 kids

Paris: does she have a hobby?

Ayanna: Who?

Paris: The mom

Ayanna: I don't know

Paris: It's a joke Ayanna

Ayanna: Oh…

Paris: She can come over tonight instead if you want?

Ayanna: really

Paris: yeah

Ayanna: I'll go get her *leaves*

Paris: Ok

RACHEL'S APARTMENT

Natasha: *curled up on the couch, Playing with her locket that Ryliee gave her*

Rachel: What's up?

Natasha: Did i do the right thing

Rachel: Of course. She was misbehaving anyway.

Natasha: I miss her though

Rachel: Me too...she can come on the weekends.

Natasha: Why not full time

Rachel: Ryliee has changed a lot ok?

Natasha: She didn't mean to hit me…

Rachel: We don't know for sure.

Natasha: i know i saw it in her eyes

Rachel: Well…

Natasha: Well what?

Rachel: We'll wait ok?

Natasha: Promise she can come home

Rachel: Soon

Natasha: can she stay in the same school please

Rachel: Idk

Natasha: Please

Rachel: I'll talk to Puck

Natasha: *smiles*

Rachel: ok

AJ: *walks in* I know something you both don't know

Rachel: what

AJ: Ryliee is really upset and hurt and she's homesick...The thing that you don't get is Ryliee was stressed and you guys were always in the wrong place at the wrong time. you went too far this time, kicking her out the way you did.

Rachel: What was she stressed about?

AJ: Tests, peer pressure, homework and now shes stressed because she thinks that everyone hates her.

Rachel: Soon she can come back.

AJ: Shouldn't have kicked her out in the first place… Barbara hates it that shes gone too

Rachel: ugh

AJ: You messed up

Rachel: Next person to complain is grounded

AJ: Does that include Ryliee

Rachel: *gives look*

AJ: Serious?

Rachel: Yes i'm serious!

Barbra: *runs to Rachel* Mommy, AJ broke my bracelet

AJ: no i didn't

Barbra:yes you did, you snapped it

AJ: Liar

Barbra: Mom

Natasha: STOP! Is it the bracelet that i gave to you. the one my dad left me

Barbra: Yes

Natasha: AJ YOU'RE SO STUPID I HATE YOU

AJ: BE QUIET NATASHA

Natasha: NO

Rachel: EVERYONE QUIET!

AJ, Natasha and Barbara: *all look at Rachel*

Rachel: I am tired of the fighting! I hate tearing this family up, but geesh really? Siblings don't fight like this! Now I want everyone to go to their room NOW!

Natasha: *sits on the couch*

AJ: You too Natasha

Natasha: nuh uh

Rachel: EVERYONE!

Natasha: No

Rachel: Yes go!

Natasha: I want Ryliee

Rachel: I'll think about it

Natasha: I stay here

AJ: Favouritism

Rachel: Natasha go to your room

Natasha: *starts to cry*

Rachel: Please?

AJ: *Storms up the stairs*

Barbra : *goes to her room*

Natasha: *still crying, shaking her head*

Rachel: *softly* go…

Natasha: no mommy

Rachel: Go!

Natasha: I want to go to where Ryliee is

Rachel: You can't…

*knock on door*

Ayanna: *waits*

Natasha: *opens the door* Hey

Ayanna: Mom said you can spend the night wanna come?

Natasha: come in a second and i'll ask my mom

Ayanna: Ok *walks in*

Natasha: MOM!

Rachel: WHAT!

Natasha: can i go to Ayanna's for one night please

Rachel: Sure

Natasha: Ok i'll text you later

Rachel: Bye

Natasha: *leaves*

AJ: MOM!

Rachel: uggh

AJ: Can i go to dads too

Rachel: Everyone can go somewhere tonight idc

AJ: oK *Leaves*

Barbra: *sits on the stairs*

Rachel: Barbara you got somewhere to go?

Barbra: i'd rather stay here with you?

Rachel: are you going to complain?

Barbra: *shakes head*

Rachel: ok then

Barbra: wanna watch a movie with me

Rachel: What movie?

Barbra: *shrugs* i don't mind

Rachel: Ok…

ANNA'S HOUSE

Ryder: *sitting there after what happened, with messy hair*

Anna: do you think it worked?

Ryder: IDK, I felt like I cheated on my wife, yet she knows?

Anna: I feel like the same with me and Sam…

Ryder: Was I good?

Anna: Yes… was i good?

Ryder: Ehh *jokes*

Anna: Oh thanks *smiles*

Ryder: This is awkward…

Anna: I know.. but worth it

Ryder: For….

Anna: for the baby

Ryder: She's still sad you know...

Anna: I know but… you wanted help and you got one…. you got me

Ryder: I know...I know

Savannah: *barges in, obviously drunk* how is the baby making going?

Anna: and you just think it appropriate to just walk in when you feel like it

Savannah: Have you met my family? It's like a gene.

Anna: Well, we don't know, if it's worked yet

Savannah: *whispers to Anna* was he good?

Anna: *whispers* Yes and you're over your limit

Savannah: Did he do that one thing with his-

Ryder: SAVANNAH!

Savannah: What? *innocently*

Anna: does it matter?

Savannah: He acts so cute when he does it

Ryder: And I'm here naked listening to two girls talking about me...yet no action? *jokes*

Anna: which reminds me…. Savannah out

Savannah: You guys going to do it again?

Anna: why do you want to know?

Savannah: Cause my future child is being made with my "vaginia" and his penis.

Anna: Maybe… its up to Ryder, idf he thinks it worked or not

Savannah: You gotta wait in a week silly.

Anna: Savannah, where is Sam

Savannah: Right there.

Sam: I don't wanna see my naked wife with some other man

Anna: ok well Savannah needs to get out so we can get dressed

Savannah: I've seen Ryder naked ;) and I can guess what you look like

Anna: Sam, take her out so we can get dressed

Savannah: *looks at Ryder* hurry up so we can do this at home….it's turning me on ;)

Ryder: uh ok?

Anna: go

WILL AND EMMA'S HOUSE

Dylan: Dad, where is Savannah?

Will: I don't know why?

Dylan: she always hangs with me today?

Will: I don't know Dyl hang with Alyssa.

Dylan: Shes 4

Will: So?

Dylan: i do not hang with a 4 year old

Will: She loves you

Dylan: I love her but not to hang with

Will: Don't you have friends?

Dylan: uh yes

Will: hang with them

Dylan: all busy

Will: IDK then call her or something

Dylan: no

Will: wanna hang out with her, call her

Dylan: is she don't come she hates me

Will: She's an adult who is married and is probably out with her friends

Dylan: *shrugs*

Alyssa: *walks in rubbing eyes* I'm tired…

Dylan: Go bed then

Alyssa: Take me Dyllie….

Dylan: no

Will: Dylan take her

Dylan: uggghhhh *picks her up* come on then

AYANNA'S HOUSE

Paris: *making cookies*

Ayanna: Mom I'm home

Natasha: *follows Ayanna*

Paris: can she stay?

Ayanna: Yeah

Paris; Ok well does she like cookies

Ayanna: You can ask her yourself

Paris: *looks at Natasha* Hey, you like cookies?

Natasha: Sure

Paris: Ok well i'll have cookies ready soon, go upstairs and hang out if you want

Natasha: Uh ok

Ayanna: *goes upstairs*

Natasha: *follows*

Ayanna: *sits on bed*

Natasha: *stands in the corner* I like your room

Ayanna: Thanks

Natasha: *smiles, not moving from the corner*

Ayanna: So what was dad like...or do you not remember?

Natasha: He was nice and tall, He always liked hugs and tried to be everyone's friend

Ayanna: I don't know what he looks like…

Natasha: Wanna see a picture

Ayanna: No, I'm not ready…

Natasha: Oh ok…

Ayanna: I-I-I just know I look like him…

Natasha: i wouldn't know

Ayanna: Yeah…

Natasha: So what else do you wanna know

Ayanna: Did he really cheat on your mom, because she said that he and your mom broke up and she met his parents and called her his girlfriend.

Natasha: They never officially broke up

Ayanna: Why would he tell his parents that?

Natasha: *shrugs*

Ayanna: Maybe he thought he did?

Natasha: Maybe

Ayanna: My mom isn't a slut…

Natasha: neither is mine

Ayanna: Exactly

Natasha: wanna know anything else

Ayanna: no

Natasha: ok, do you have any other siblings

Ayanna: Nope only child...well not anymore…

Natasha: yeah you're stuck with me

Ayanna: Hmm

SAVANNAH AND RYDER'S HOUSE

Savannah: So…..

Ryder: so?

Savannah: Spill the deets!

Ryder: i tried to get her pregnant

Savannah: NO shit, sherlock…

Ryder: what more do you wanna know

Savannah: Did she loveeeeeeeeee you?

Ryder: uhhh… in what context

Savannah: She rode you all night long…

Ryder: oh come on it was one time thing

Savannah: Did you imagine me?

Ryder: uh yeah

Savannah: Kind of weird without me eh?

Ryder: Yeah totally

Savannah: So did you wanted kids all your life?

Ryder: Yeah

Savannah: Kind of feel guilty…

Ryder: who?

Savannah: Me cause it's not going to be my child…

Ryder: It is your kid

Savannah: Not biological

Ryder: no but kind of is

Savannah: Why am I cursed?

Ryder: babe your not

Savannah: It's probably cause my mom faked hers so god is punishing me *starts crying*

Ryder: *hugs her* Hey… not true

Savannah: *cries*

Ryder: *rocks her*

Savannah: *cries out loud, getting tears and snot on his shirt*

Ryder: *continues to hug her*

Savannah: I'm a disappointment am i as a wife *cries*

Ryder: No not at all

Savannah: Why did you marry me?

Ryder: Because I love you… i thought it was obvious

Savannah: You weren't forced too?

Ryder: I know that i definitely wasn't forced too

Savannah: *sad* I feel like a disappointment…

Ryder: you're not

Savannah: *depressed* yes i am

Ryder: see your dads girlfriend

Savannah: *depressed and confused*

Ryder: Sav, your depressed hun

Savannah: *depressed and starts to yell* SO

Ryder: woah calm down

Savannah: WHY SHOULD I?

Ryder:please because i love you

Savannah: *yells with tears coming out of eyes* HOW? i RUINED EVERYTHING REMEMBER THAT TIME LAST WEEK?

Ryder: you didn't

Savannah: I DID REMEMBER?!

Ryder: Ok, Sav please breathe

Savannah: *yells* WHY SHOULD I STOP I-*has trouble breathing*

Ryder: come on hun

Savannah: *stops breathing*

Ryder: SAVANNAH!

Savannah: *anxiety attack*

Ryder: *rubs her back* shhh shhh

Savannah: *breathing hard*

Ryder: *rocks her*

Savannah: *sounds like she's choking but not, just struggling for air*

Ryder: do you have something to help you breathe

Savannah: *holds Ryder's hand tightly, which causes him pain and lays her head in his lap and tries to breathe and cries*

Ryder: OWWWWWWWW

Savannah: *crying*

Ryder;: don't cry

Savannah: *hugs his legs really tight*

Ryder: can you try to be happy

Savannah: I. Need. My. Meds.

Ryder: Let go of me and i'll get them

Savannah: *gets up and looks down as if she got in trouble*

Ryder; Chin up *gets her meds*

Savannah: *rocks back and forth*

Ryder: *gives her meds*

Savannah: *takes them* I'm sorry Ryder *looks down*

Ryder; Its ok

Savannah: *yawns*

Ryder: you tired

Savannah: *yawns* no...I'm just *lies down* I'm just *falls asleep and snores*

Ryder: *picks her up and takes her to bed*

Savannah: *keeps snoring really loudly*

Ryder: cute

*hours later*

Ryder: *asleep*

Savannah: *tossing and turning, having a nightmare*

Ryder: *SLEEPS DEEPLY*

*in nightmare*

Doctor: I'm sorry you can't have any children

Ryder: WELL ITS OVER SAVANNAH

Doctor: its her own fault for being different

Ryder: she is stupid and whiney anyway and she always has an anxiety attacks because she's clingy

Doctor: why is she even alive then

Ryder: i'm leaving her forever

*forever repeats fading*

Savannah: *wakes up screaming*

Ryder: *jolts up* shh sav,shhh

Savannah: *pushes him off the bed*

Ryder; *falls and hits head* ow… Sav what was that for

Savannah: YOU WANNA LEAVE ME THEN LEAVE ME *takes her ring off and throws it at him and runs to bathroom*

Ryder: *stands at the door* babe i don't wanna leave

Savannah: *cries* yes you do!

Ryder: i wouldn't have this baby with you if i was gonna leave

Savannah: You want it with Anna that's why! IT WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG *cries*

Ryder: babe i don't i swear on my life

Savannah: *cries* YOU THINK I'M CLINGY!

Ryder: no… whats up do you wanna break up? or do you want Anna to get rid of the baby…

Savannah: *cries* NEITHER! YOU HATE ME CAUSE I CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN!

Ryder: no it makes me love you more, come here

Savannah: *screeches* NO *bangs head on door*

Ryder: come out or i break the door down*

Savannah: *bangs head on door and falls and says in a children-like voice* ow…

Ryder: babe move from the door

Savannah: *crying* my head hurts…

Ryder: not surprised, come out

Savannah: *opens door and is crying and is holding her forehead*

Ryder: *Picks her up and hugs her and then kisses her forehead*

Savannah: *in a little kid voice* it hurts…

Ryder: it will

ANNA'S HOUSE

Anna: Sam… why wont you talk to me

Sam: No reason…

Anna: since ryder left, you wont talk to me

Sam: I am not going in that bed till you wash it though…

Anna: its no different from when we sleep together

Sam: His...you-know, is all over the bed…

Anna: *goes upstairs and changes the sheets* Happy now

Sam: So when do you find out you're with not my child?

Anna: in like a few days,if i throw up i'm pregnant, you need to grow up sam

Sam: Whatever

Anna: i hated doing this to you ok

Sam: Ok

Anna: Sam, you're acting like you hate me

Sam: I don't

Anna: you're acting like it

Sam: Idk

Anna: if you wanna break up then just say

Sam: No…

Anna: you're acting like you do

Sam: I'm tired ok?

Anna: sure you are

Sam: i am

Anna: i can't do with the stress

Sam: I'm sorry

Anna: you're not sorry

Sam: I am

Anna: *rolls eyes*

RACHEL"S APARTMENT

Barbra: Mommy?

Rachel: What?

Barbara: is my daddy dead too?

Rachel: no

Barbra: i never seen him

Rachel: you don't want to

Barbra: why

Rachel: You're too young to know

Barbra: why are AJ and Ryliee allowed to stay with there dad and see him

Rachel: Because their dad has rights

Barbra: mine don't

Rachel: he doesn't have rights

Barbra: do you know what its like growing up without a dad

Rachel: I'm sure Natasha knows

Barbara: And i know too, Me and Natasha finds it really hard…. Natasha cries all the time because she wants her dad and he can't be with her

Rachel: I'll think about it ok?

Barbra: OK…. When does everyone come back

Rachel: Tomorrow

Barbra: Even Ryliee

Rachel: No

Barbra: *folds arms and frowns*

Rachel: I thought you weren't going to complain?

Barbra: I'm not, i just miss my sister

Rachel: It's up to Puck

Barbra: do you hate her

Rachel: no

Barbara: i am bored

Rachel: I'm sorry

PUCKS HOUSE

Ryliee: *up in her room*

Max: *knocks*

Ryliee: go away

Max: Why?

Ryliee: I want to be alone

Max: Why?

Ryliee: I deserve it

Max: Whatever *keeps banging on it*

Ryliee: Max go away now

Max: *pick locks the door*

Ryliee: *groans*

Max: What up sis?

Ryliee: Leave. Me. Alone

Max: *sits on her bed*

Ryliee: what do you want?

Max: Oh nothing…

Ryliee: seriously Max… you tell me what you want or you leave

Max: I'm here to annoy ya

Ryliee: well its worked… so leave

Max: *sticks tongue out at you*

Ryliee: *shoves him*

Max: You're so mean to me big sis *fakes cry*

Ryliee: DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU!

Max: I'm sooo scared

Ryliee: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Max: *runs off laughing*

Ryliee: *falls on her bed, holding back tears*

Puck: *knocks on door*

Ryliee: Leave me alone

Puck: Why?

Ryliee: I want to be alone

Puck: AJ's here

Ryliee: He can come in but you can't

Puck: okk…

AJ: hey

Ryliee: Hey

AJ: How's hell?

Ryliee: I want to go home

AJ: Everyone wants you to except mom

Ryliee: i'm not mean anymore, i'll go back and prove it to mom if i could

AJ: Well good luck with that

Ryliee: I'll give anything to go back, here its worse than moms discipline and i have to do more chores here so its very different

AJ: That's dad for ya

Ryliee: i want to go home, i'll scream if i have too

AJ: I don't think thats gonna help

Ryliee: I don't care, i want to go home

AJ: ask dad

Ryliee: He doesn't care

AJ: yes he does

Ryliee: How do you know

AJ: he always cares

Ryliee: And guess who stays here regular

AJ: who?

Ryliee: Beth

AJ: Doesn't she live with Shelby?

Ryliee: Yeah but because she's 18, she stays here a lot, which i haven't seen her here yet but dad says she will be staying tonight and i have to be nice but tbh Beth hates me

AJ: Yeah she told on you

Ryliee: Oh it was her… well looks like we are at war

AJ: She likes Natasha better

Ryliee: I know

AJ: and to me…

Ryliee: Well apparently, she's on her way

AJ: cool

Ryliee: fun

AJ: lol

Ryliee: she'll wanna talk to me about what happened with Natasha

AJ: Probably

Ryliee: Beth scares me slightly

AJ: Why?

Ryliee: shes taller and more intimidating

AJ: Don't see it

Ryliee: you'll see when she gets here, if anyone can put me in my place then its her

AJ: Great confidence you have

Ryliee: *shrugs*

Beth: *walks in*

Ryliee: *looks down*

AJ: *smirks at Ryliee then turns to Beth* Hey Beth

Ryliee: *doesn't look up*

Beth: Hey AJ

AJ: How are you?

Beth: good *hugs him*

AJ: *hugs back* thanks for protecting Natasha, and coming down hard on her bullies

Beth: You're welcome

AJ: *looks at Ryliee* Speaking of Natasha's bullies there is Ryliee, not paying any attention to us

Beth: *looks at Ryliee*

Ryliee: *keeps looking at her phone, not wanting to look up*

Beth: AJ can you leave me and Ryliee alone please?

AJ: Ok, i'll be in my room, have fun *leaves and goes to his room*

Ryliee: *keeps looking at her phone*

Beth: So Ryliee what's wrong with you?

Ryliee: *doesn't say anything or even look up*

Beth: *grabs her phone*

Ryliee: give it back

Beth: Answer me

Ryliee: Nothing

Beth: Why would you do that to your sister?

Ryliee: do what? I have no idea what you're talking about

Beth: Yelled at your sister and making fun of her for having her period…

Ryliee: *shrugs looking down*

Beth: *forces her head up* answer me!

Ryliee: *doesn't speak*

Beth: *smacks her and Ryliee has a bruise on her cheek*

Rylee: so everytime i don't answer you, your just gonna hit me

Beth: Oh yeah

Ryliee: *doesn't say anything*

Puck: DINNER!

Beth: Don't tell anyone…*walks out of the room smiling* coming daddy!

Ryliee: *shuts her bedroom door and lies on her bed crying silently*

Puck: RYLIEE COME ON

Ryliee: *dries her eyes and walks down stairs quieter than usual*

Quinn: What do you want to drink, Ryliee?

Ryliee: coke please

Quinn: *hands it to her*

Ryliee: Thanks

*everyone sits down and chatter within themselves*

Ryliee: *finishes and barely engages in convo* can i go please

Puck: No why and why is there a bruise on your face?

Ryliee: i just wanna go and relax and i *glances at Beth who is glaring at her* I hit it on the wall

AJ: You're really clumsy Ryliee and the rule is we can't leave the table till everyone finishes

Puck: ok, sit down

Ryliee: *sits down*

Puck: Beth how was school?

Beth: Good daddy *smiles*

AJ: its always good with Beth around

Puck: That's good, how about you Ryliee?

Ryliee: School is school, *shrugs* its not bad

Puck: How about you Max?

Max: really good dad.

Puck: Anything I should be concern about?

AJ: no

Ryliee: no

Beth: Nothing daddy things are the best

Max: nope

Puck: Ok…

Ryliee: *looks at her feet*

Puck: You ok Ryliee?

Ryliee: yeah fine just want to rest

AJ: Dad i realized that there are 4 of us kids and only 3 rooms, who has to share

Puck: Well Beth doesn't have an official room, so she can room with Ryliee and AJ you can have the guest room.

Ryliee: now can we go

Puck: Yes you may

Ryliee: *runs upstairs to the room, knowing that Beth will be right behind her*

Beth: This is going to be fun *sarcastic*

Ryliee: *sits on her bed, Keeping quiet*

AYANNA'S HOUSE

*Ayanna and Natasha are in Ayanna's room*

Ayanna: *lying down*

Natasha: *looks at the ceiling*

Ayanna: This is awkward…

Natasha: Its not that its just i didn't know what to say to you

Ayanna: My mom is being awkward too…

Natasha: I know

Ayanna: She found out about you last week

Natasha: ah i see

Ayanna: any boys you like?

Natasha: Nope…. you

Ayanna: Nah

Natasha: so…. wanna play 20 questions

Ayanna: Sure

Natasha: Ok favorite colour?

Ayanna: Purple

Natasha: cool, mines light blue… your turn to ask

Ayanna: What question would you ask dad if you could?

Natasha: I would ask him to stick around more…. you?

Ayanna: Why did he have to get in that car.

Natasha: He got in the car to help a friend and *cries* He was a caring person…

Ayanna: oh...I wish he didn't, i mean I'm glad he was helping a friend, but it was bad timing…

Natasha: *nods* I need a moment to stop crying

Ayanna: What friend was it?

Natasha: Savannah Schuester

Ayanna: That weird girl from the cafe?

Natasha: Yeah

Ayanna: Why?

Natasha: I don't know… next question… If you could live anywhere where would it be and why?

Ayanna: LA

Natasha: Why?

Ayanna: To become an agent or something

Natasha: Yeah me too well to go to LA anyway because its pretty there… Next question?

Ayanna: Last text you texted?

Natasha: To my mom… it said got here ok, love you… what about you?

Ayanna: My mom it said "don't forget to pick me up after school this time".

Natasha: Nice… Ok next one, if you had a teen pregnancy what would you do?

Ayanna: Uhh I guess keep it? unless i was going to get murdered for being pregnant and keeping it adoption.

Natasha: ah… i'd keep it and keep it away from my sister Ryliee

Ayanna: Why?

Natasha: Why what?

Ayanna: Keep it away from your sister?

Natasha: trust issues

Ayanna: Sorry to hear

Natasha: *shrugs* Your turn

Ayanna: If you could beat someone up who would it be?

Natasha: Um… i don't know

Ayanna: It be all the hate from everyone that was mean to me

Natasha: No-one should be mean

Ayanna: Agreed.

Natasha: Ok… do you wish you could change your first name

Ayanna: Hell no

Natasha: it was question

Ayanna: i love my name

Natasha: Me too

PUCK'S HOUSE

*Ryliee watches beth*

Beth: *brushes hair*

Rylee: Beth can i have my phone back now.. please

Beth: Why you have a boyfriend or something or girlfriend?

Ryliee: No

Beth: then you don't need it

Ryliee: *looks down again*

Beth: Wipe that puppydog look off your face

Ryliee: *looks away, ignoring Beth*

Beth: *throws it at her head*

Ryliee: *rubs her head and takes her phone, thinking, glad the questions are over*

Beth: you gay?

Ryliee: No

Beth: you seem it

Ryliee: *looses it without thinking of what Beth will do* You seem pregnant but i'm not complaining

Beth: *angry*

Ryliee: *smiles before going back to looking down at her phone*

Beth: *punches her*

Ryliee: OW! I'm telling dad *gets up forgetting her promise from earlier*

Beth: Don't you dare!

Ryliee: Or what *Walks towards the door*

Beth: I'll destroy you

Ryliee: So what is this.. I am supposed not speak to you unless you ask about Natasha and do as you say or you're just gonna keep "attempting" to hurt me, i am happy that you stopped asking about Natasha.

Beth: it's payback

Ryliee: *mimics her*

Beth: *goes to her bathroom and punches herself till she bruises herself, starts crying and runs to Puck* DADDY RYLIEE HIT ME

Ryliee: *runs after her* Dad i swear i didn't hit her, shes being hitting me all along, she gave me this bruise

Puck: Ryliee I'm tired of your lying

Ryliee: I didn't do it… i was behaving remember so i could go back home

Puck: don't you see her bruise *points to Beth*

Ryliee: She hit me… She punched herself

Beth: Daddy, give her time out because 5 year olds punch people

Ryliee; because i did nothing

Puck: Ryliee do the rest of the dishes

Ryliee: NO

Puck: EXCUSE ME?!

Ryliee: I SAID NO BECAUSE SHE ATTACKED ME AND FORCED ME TO KEEP IT A SECRET AND THEN SHE HIT HERSELF TO FRAME ME.

Puck: Why didn't you tell me hmm?

Ryliee: she forced me to keep it a secret

Puck: Beth wouldn't have done that

Ryliee: BUT SHE DID, WHY WONT YOU BELIEVE ME *storms back upstairs and lies on her bed sobbing silently*

Puck: *sighs*

Beth: should i go back upstairs too daddy

Puck: Yes behave though

Beth: *goes back to the room, shutting the door*

Ryliee: *shakes in fear knowing that Beth will destroy her for telling on her*

Beth: I'm watching you

Ryliee: Is that all you got

Beth: Oh you'll see

Ryliee: go on destroy me, right here right now

Beth: I have something planned…

Ryliee: what you gonna do to me?

Beth: You'll see…

SAVANNAH AND RYDER'S HOUSE

Ryder: *still asleep*

Savannah: *awake*

Ryder: *wakes up*

Savannah: *quiet*

Ryder: i love you

Savannah: *softly* i love you too

Ryder: even after your nightmare

Savannah: *softly* ok

Ryder: *nods*, you're beautiful

Savannah: *smiles*

Ryder: *smiles back*

Savannah: *smiling while saying* are you trying to sleep with me Mr. Lynn?

Ryder: could be

Savannah: hmm…

Ryder: *smirks*

Savannah: Why you smirking?

Ryder: *shrugs*

Savannah: Can I have my ring back?

Ryder: *gives it to her*

Savannah: Thanks

Ryder: no problem

Savannah: I know that I am crazy

Ryder: no you not at all

Savannah: *sighs*

Ryder: the only crazy you are is crazy in love

Savannah: you're so cheesy

Ryder: Only because you make me that way

Savannah: Is that why Marley kind of liked you?

Ryder: Yeah but you were always number 1

Savannah: Aww since when?

Ryder: Babe were endgame, whether you can have kids or not

Savannah: I wish I had a kid…

Ryder: we will get one

Savannah: I hope

Ryder: Anna is probably pregnant with it right now

Savannah: I hope

Ryder: Try not to worry ok

Savannah: Maybe we could try IVF if she isn't

Ryder: Okay we could… unless you wanna try now…

Savannah: *smirks* hmmm

Ryder: no harm in it

Savannah: *kisses him*

Ryder: *kisses her back*

Savannah: *lays down*

Ryder: so do you want to try now

Savannah: *grabs him and kisses him*

Ryder: I'll take that as a yes *kisses her back*

Savannah: *kisses*

*skip that part…. After*

Ryder: You ok?

Savannah: *silent*

Ryder: Sav

Savannah: *looks at the wall*

Ryder: Okay, you wanna give the silent treatment then thats fine

Savannah: *sad* what if it didn't work?

Ryder: Then we have the one Anna's carrying

Savannah: *sighs* you're right I love you *kisses him*

Ryder: I love you too, you know that right *kisses her back*

Savannah: Yeah wanna go out tomorrow?

Ryder: Yeah sure

Savannah: ok

ABIGAIL AND BREE"S HOUSE

Bree: Abi?

Abigail: what?

Bree: Have you seen my red lipstick

Abigail: no

Bree: uh i can't believe i lost it

Abigail: your loss

Bree: Are you ok Abi

Abigail: yeah

Bree: you seem distant today

Abigail: i'm not

Bree: Alright… wanna hang with your dad

Abigail: sure

Bree: go call him

Abigail: *calls Jake*

Jake: Hello

Abigail: hey daddy…

Jake: Hey Abigail what's up

Abigail: Wanna hang?

Jake: Sure, you never normally wanna hang? Where do you wanna go?

Abigail: Anywhere is fine

Jake: Ok i'll pick you up in like an hour

Abigail: Ok see ya *hangs up*

Jake: *pulls up and beeps his horn*

Abigail: hey

Jake: Hey, hows you?

Abigail: I'm good

Jake: great, so lets say we go eat and then watch a movie

Abigail: ok

jake: where do you wanna eat

Abigail: breadstix?

jake sure

Abigail: *smiles*

Jake: *pulls up at breadstix* ok, come on

Abigail: *comes in*

Jake: *sits at a table*

Abigail: *sits*

Jake: What would you like?

Abigail: Anything *starts texting*

Jake: *Orders them both a salad* um Abigail can you not text please

Abigail: Why not?

Jake: because its supposed to be just us

Abigail: I'm sorry *puts it up*

Jake: so hows school, when you do attend

Abigail: Great

Jake: Do you a boyfriend? *food comes and Jake starts eating*

Abigail: Sure

Jake: name?

Abigail: Uh...I think it's James or John or idk

Jake: is he on your phone

Abigail: No

Jake: When you next meeting him

Abigail: Soon I guess

Jake: i'll be there

Abigail: Uh..Uh why?

Jake : because i wanna meet him

Abigail: you don't want to

Jake: i do

Abigail: You don't..he'll make you mad

Jake: i'm seeing him and thats final

Abigail: Great

Jake: If thats ok with you

Abigail: no

Jake: Well i'm seeing him whether you like it or not

Abigail: ughhh

PUCKS HOUSE

Beth: *gets up*

Ryliee: *half asleep but doesn't move*

Beth: *goes to the kitchen*

Ryliee: *finally moves and takes a shower*

Beth: hey daddy

Puck: Hey Beth, did you sleep well

Beth: yes daddy I did

Puck: Whats Ryliee doing?

Beth: Sleeping

Puck: Has she hurt you again

Beth: Not that I know I mean I'll look for bruises

Puck: ok, well you girls are free to do what you want so have fun

Beth: Ok

Puck: *walks to the TV*

Ryliee: *changes and goes downstairs and grabs an apple*

Beth: *smirks at her*

Ryliee: *ignores her and finishes her apple then goes back upstairs and sits on her bed*

Beth: *sees AJ*

AJ: Hey Beth

Beth: Your sister punched me

AJ: She did what? I am so gonna hit her for that

Beth: *shows bruise*

AJ: RIGHT *Storms up the stairs and goes straight to Ryliee* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Ryliee: What?

AJ: YOU HIT BETH

Ryliee: I didn't… i swear… she hit me

AJ: I AM TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES *slaps her* Beth can hurt you for all i care *walks off*

Ryliee: *cries*

Aj: *looks back and rolls his eyes* Beth i sorted her out but you can take over

Ryliee: *sobs into her pillow*

MR. SCHUESTER'S OFFICE

Mr Schue: *working*

Ayanna: *knocks on door*

Mr Schue: come in

Ayanna: M..Mr. Schuester?

Mr Schue: Yes Ayanna

Ayanna: So you know Finn Hudson?

Mr Schue: Yes

Ayanna: He's my father…

Mr Schue: Ok well you know Natasha Hudson right

Ayanna: Yeah...but I wanted to ask you something.

Mr Schue: Yeah, ask anything you want

Ayanna: Can you tell me about my father?


End file.
